Seismic isolation may be utilized to control or reduce the response of a component or structure to vertical and horizontal ground-input motions or accelerations. Seismic isolation may accomplish this by decoupling the motion of the component/structure from the driving motion of the substructure. In some instances, hardware (e.g., springs) may be positioned between the substructure and superstructure. Use of such hardware may minimize the dynamic response of the structure by increasing the fundamental period of vibration for the component or structure, resulting in lower in-structure accelerations and forces. To further reduce spectral response amplitudes (e.g., deflections, forces, etc.), other mechanisms may be employed that effectively reduce the peak amplitude to manageable levels.